The organic light emitting display is one of the hotspots in the research field of flat panel display nowadays. Compared with the liquid crystal display, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) has the advantages of low power consumption, low production cost, self-illumination, wide visual angle, high response speed, etc. At present, in the display fields of mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital camera, the OLED has begun to replace the conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) screen.
The existing built-in self-capacitive active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) touch control display module is driven by using the manner of time division, i.e., performing pixel display driving in the display time period, performing touch control scanning in the touch control time period. However, in the touch control time period, the touch control electrodes comprised in the built-in self-capacitive AMOLED touch control display module will be influenced by other capacitances in the circuit, thereby influencing the touch control accuracy.